A Revelation
by JantoJones
Summary: Illya must see the U.N.C.L.E. psychiatrist.


Since joining U.N.C.L.E. there had been one, ever present certainty for Illya Kuryakin. He had always known, and long since accepted, that his life would end prematurely. As a result he was, quite often, a little reckless; often preferring to risk his own safety for the sake of a mission. This trait was even more prevalent when the life of an innocent was involved. It was because of this, and the escalating costs of his medical care, that Waverly mandated a session with U.N.C.L.E.'s psychiatrist, Dr James Francis. The Old Man had actually come to accept that his agent would do what was needed, regardless of the cost, but accounting was grousing once again.

Dr Francis was absolutely fascinated by Illya Kuryakin. He was one of the few people who was privy to the man's early life, though there was still plenty hidden from him, and he was amazed that the Russian was still able to function as a person. On top of his childhood traumas, there were also the many physical tortures he had endured in his adult life. Despite all of this, Kuryakin very rarely darkened the psychiatrist's door, save for mandatory appointments.

He wasn't the only one of course. Many of the Section 2 agents had an aversion to seeing a shrink but Kuryakin was definitely the worst of them. Of course, Dr Francis wasn't overly concerned about agents avoiding him. Before joining U.N.C.L.E he had been an army psychiatrist, where he had witnessed first-hand how the camaraderie of brothers-in-arms was often enough to hold the darkness at bay. Agents had their partners to help them through the tough times. Although, there were times, when that wasn't enough, which was where he came in.

Illya was on the defensive as soon as he entered the doctor's office. Upon being invited to sit down, he perched himself on the front of the seat, clearly indicating he wouldn't be there for long. Before the psychiatrist could say anything else, Illya got in first.

"I do not understand the point of this session," he began. "But Mr Waverly tells me that I am taking too many risks. You and I have discussed this subject more than once, so I see no profit in going over old ground. However, I respect Mr Waverly, therefore I am willing to put up with this complete waste of our time. Just so we're clear from the outset, nothing that is said will sway me from my duty."

"Why do you feel that it is your duty to sacrifice yourself?" Dr Francis asked calmly.

"It is necessary!" Illya told him, confused that the doctor didn't understand. "People will die if I put my safety ahead of theirs."

"So, you see yourself as less important?"

"No. I would prefer not to lose my life, but if my life buys that of an innocent, then so be it."

Francis jotted a few words down on his legal pad, but Illya wasn't quite close enough to see what they were. Not that it mattered to him all that much, as he wasn't saying anything he hadn't said before.

"You've mentioned in previous sessions that your life does not belong to you," the doctor stated, changing tack.

"Indeed it does not," the Russian replied. "It belongs to the Soviet government and to Mr Waverly.

"I see," Francis murmured. "Do you think, perhaps, that since you consider your life to be the property of someone else, that you are less inclined to take care of it?"

"That makes no sense," Illya said, with a shrug. "I am more likely to take care of that which belongs to another. Why are we going through with this, doctor? We both know what the outcome will be."

"Humour me, Illya," Francis requested, in the same level tone he had used throughout. "It will go more quickly if you stopped questioning the motives, and just accepted it."

"You sound like a Thrush interrogator."

The simple statement stopped the psychiatrist in his tracks, and he experienced his own breakthrough revelation. While Illya Kuryakin was definitely the most tight-lipped, all Section 2 agents resisted the psychiatrist and his questions. It was only now that he realised why. Every single one of them was trained and conditioned to keep things to themselves if they could help it. Whether it was the enemy, or one of their own, the agents reacted the same way. He was going to have rethink the way he dealt with them in the future.

"I think we're probably done here," he told his patient. "However, let me just say, you are important and valuable to many people. I understand why you throw yourself in the path of danger but, please remember, you can't save someone if you're dead."

"You have a point, doctor," Illya said, with a wry smile. "I will see you next time I am ordered to."

With that the Russian stood up, shook Dr Francis' hand, and left the office. As soon as he had gone, the psychiatrist picked up the phone and called Waverly.

"I have just had a session with Mr Kuryakin," he said when the Old Man answered. "However, I don't think he will be holding himself back any time soon."

"I expected nothing else, Dr Francis," Mr Waverly replied. "For all I do not want to see this young man throwing his life away, I can't help but admire him. Without people like him, who are willing to risk all they are, the world would be much less safe. Thank you, doctor."

Francis replaced the receiver and, leaning back in his chair, chewed on the end of his pencil. If it took the rest of his career, he was going to find a way to get Section 2 agents to talk to him.


End file.
